Imaging is nowadays widely used in the medical field. Indeed, diagnostic methods may include recovering images from radiography, MRI, scanners, histology, etc. . . . , especially when the disease is characterized by the presence of lesions that can be visualized.
As every medical examination, medical examination involving recovering images results in a medical report, including general information (such as, for example, patient identification, patient gender and the like, date and location of the examination and the like) and specific medical information important for diagnosis. Specific medical information generally comprises two components: the first one is a descriptive analysis (corresponding to the description of what the physician sees on the medical image), while the second one is a diagnostic analysis (corresponding to the interpretation of the physician). The last part of the medical report is the conclusion, comprising a final diagnostic and possibly treatment options.
However, the medical report usually only includes text, and rarely comprises images. The major obstacle to the use of images in medical report is the complexity thereof: indeed, medical images may lack clarity for non-experts, who fail, for example, to visualize lesions with medical importance.
There is thus a need for a method for rendering a medical image easily understandable for non-experts (such as, for example, patients but also some physicians non-familiar with imaging), and allowing, for example, visualizing lesions on the medical image, and optionally rapidly assessing the severity thereof.
The present invention thus relates to a method for automatically highlighting lesions or morphometric data on a medical image, based on dynamic enhanced digitized images and image analysis. An example of a method of the invention is illustrated in FIG. 24. The method results in one or more easy-to-understand images, wherein each easy-to-understand image highlights one or more lesion or morphometric data identified on the medical digital image and optionally gives an information on the severity of said one or more lesion.